Not a Damsel
by magicalmistress224
Summary: Hiccup has proposed to Astrid and the couple couldn't be more happy. But when a mysterious enemy attacks, they both have to put aside their relationship for the safety of each other. Will they beat this new enemy? Read and Review :)


Astrid Hofferson was feeding her beloved Stormfly when her mother walked in.

"Astrid, you and I have to talk," she said.

Astrid looked at Stormfly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes mom?" asked Astrid and she threw another fish to Stormfly who caught it in her mouth.

"Now Astrid, don't get upset…"

Astrid turned and face her mother. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Then her expression turned to confusion. She saw Chief Hiccup Haddock III standing next to her mother.

"Hiccup…what are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was giving her that goofy grin that she absolutely loved. He didn't say anything, he simply gestured outside of the barn that housed Stormfly. Toothless was outside with a grin and he was all saddled up, ready to be ridden.

Astrid smiled a little but confusion still creased her brow.

"Your chariot my lady," said Hiccup with his smile still on his face.

Astrid laughed a little and Stormfly nudged her forward with her head.

"All right, I don't know what's going on…but I'll go with you," said Astrid. She walked over to Hiccup and took his hand. They walked over to Toothless and Hiccup climbed onto his back and Astrid climbed on behind him. She held onto Hiccup's waist and Toothless took off flying into the twilight.

"Hiccup, what's this about?" Astrid asked.

"You'll see," he said.

They flew for hours before Toothless finally landed on Itchy Armpit, a land Toothless and Hiccup discovered not so long ago.

"Thanks bud," said Hiccup and he hopped off of Toothless and helped Astrid down.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup held out his hand and Astrid took it. He walked her over to the edge of the cliff where they sat down and looked up at the starry sky.

"This is beautiful," Astrid said.

"Astrid, I have to tell you something," said Hiccup.

Astrid looked over at Hiccup and had a worried look on her face.

"Astrid…you and I never got along in our earlier years," said Hiccup.

Astrid laughed a little, "Boy how things have changed huh?"

Hiccup smiled. "You're right. Things have changed…for the better. Which is why I have to tell you that…I-I love you."

"I love you too, Hiccup," Astrid said with a smile.

"That's good," Hiccup said with a small laugh.

"You already know that though," Astrid said with a smile.

"I know…but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," said Hiccup. He stood up and held out his hands to Astrid. Astrid took them and stood. Hiccup took a deep breath and looked at Toothless who nodded his head eagerly. "Astrid Hofferson, will you marry me?" Hiccup asked. He took out a leather band that had dragons carved into it and the symbol of marriage.

Astrid looked at the band in awe. It was perfect. For the first time in her life, Astrid was speechless and didn't know what to say.

"H-Hiccup I," she started and looked into Hiccup's big green eyes. "Y-yes! Yes of course I will!" Astrid hugged Hiccup and he laughed and hugged Astrid back. Then they kissed.

Hiccup put the leather band around Astrid's left wrist and held her hand.

"So this is what my mother wanted to talk to me about?" asked Astrid.

Hiccup nodded and looked a bit bashful. "She was in on it."

Astrid took Hiccups hands and leaned in for another kiss. Hiccup was about to kiss her when suddenly a flash of light appeared behind Astrid. Hiccup gasped and grabbed Astrid and they both stumbled off of the cliff.

They heard Toothless's cry and he jumped down and Hiccup grabbed onto Toothless's saddle and sat himself down.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She was still falling and Toothless grabbed her just before she hit the ground. They all fell and Toothless rolled them both into the safety of his wings. They crashed into a tree and stopped.

Hiccup and Astrid were holding each other close and Toothless unfurled his wings and the couple rolled out of his embrace.

Hiccup immediately checked to make sure Toothless and Astrid were okay. Once he found that they were he looked up and saw a figure sitting on a dragon on top of the cliff.

"Who is that?" Astrid asked and she gripped Hiccup's arm.

"I-I don't know," he responded.

The figure took off flying in the other direction. Astrid, Hiccup, and Toothless all stared after the figure.

"Come on, we should get back," said Hiccup.

"Whoa, this is a first," Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at her questioningly.

"You usually hop on Toothless and follow someone who's mysterious…especially if that someone was trying to kill us," said Astrid.

Hiccup shrugged. Then he said simply, "This night is about you and me. We'll figure out who…or what that was some other night."

Astrid smiled. "Hiccup, that's sweet, but you better make sure you take me with you to find this guy." She gave him a punch in the arm and Hiccup yelped and rubbed it.

"Alright, message taken," he said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get back home."


End file.
